


Ruin Him

by pocketkun



Category: NCT, Nctzen
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketkun/pseuds/pocketkun
Summary: Sicheng’s bad, Yuta wants to ruin him.





	Ruin Him

“Yuta!” Sicheng’s voice growled as he slapped away the elder’s hand from his leg.

The older boy pouted, “Mean. Let me touch you.” he rubbed Sicheng’s bulge. The younger boy bit back his moans, not allowing Yuta to have the satisfaction of knowing that he was slowly ruining him. 

“Stop” Sicheng said breathlessly, he didn’t really want it to stop. In fact, his hips were bucking upwards, wanting more.

”Keep going? Okay!” The Japanese man grinned, slowly moving his hand into the latter’s pants, smiling as he heard small whimpers from him. “Pretty lips, pretty moans. Not surprising.” Yuta grabbed the Chinese boy’s length, moving his hand up and down. 

At this point Sicheng was a blushing mess, he didn’t care. All he focused on was his actions, he didn’t feel like obeying today. His hand made his way to Yuta, dragging itself across his chest and legs, “Trying to work me up I see...” He bit the corner of his lip, “I guess I’ll ruin you today.”

”Ruin me then, sir.” The younger’s innocent eyes looked up at him, staring. The older unbuckled his pants, sliding his underwear off with it, “Open up now, sweetheart.”

Sicheng’s mouth was wide open, inserting the length into his mouth, taking it all in. He gagged on the dick inside his mouth. Lifting his head up from it, he swirled his lips on the tip, soon wrapping his lips around it once more and pumping his head up and down.

He soon tasted the white liquid released, swallowing every drop.

”Now it’s your turn.” Yuta dragged Sicheng onto the bed, stripping off every bit of clothing until he was completely naked. Body ready to be played with.

His hands and legs were tied to the bed, no way of escaping by himself.

The elder’s hand dragged itself across his thigh, stomach and neck, nail lightly dragged across his dick. “Hurry up, please.” The younger boy begged, it was like music to his ears.

”Good boys are patient.”

”I’m not a good boy.”

Yuta cocked an eyebrow, “Oh? We’ll see about that.”

He held onto the latter’s length, pumping it up and down. He knew how to get Sicheng on edge, and right as he was about to cum, he stopped. He earned a whine from the younger, “This is your punishment.”

Over and over, he kept edging him, “P-p-please...” the bottom stammered, begging to finally ‘finish’ Yuta, however brought out a toy. “N-no..please not that.” 

The vibrator was on full power, applied directly to the tip of his dick.

Sicheng screamed, both pain and pleasure. He cursed under his breath, over and over. As soon as Yuta turned it off, his legs were already shaking. Cum dripping from his tip.

“Poor baby” He ran his hand on his length, causing Sicheng to try and pull away, “Couldn’t handle it, huh?”

Sicheng just nodded, still shaking from the intensity.

”Pretty boy, have you learned your lesson?” Yuta mumbled as he untied him from the bed, teasing him about his screams.

“Yes, but that won’t stop me.” 

“From what?”

”Making you ruin me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry it’s so short, it’s 1am.


End file.
